


In Love

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: A collection of love letters that I write for people I love.
Kudos: 5





	1. Alys

To my dear sweet beloved Alys, my goddess, my angel my everything, 

To love you is to know how kind the cruel world can be. Loving you is the highlight of my very life because there is no one that compares to you.

You are the goddess that holds the universe in your arms and the stars in your eyes they twinkle and shine whenever I look at you and each time I'm blown away by how beautiful you truly are. 

You graced my poor existence with the pureness of your soul and for that im eternally grateful. 

I love you so much more than you could ever know it goes beyond the extent of the universe and of time itself. Not even god himself can understand just how much i love you. 

My entire being exists to love you and appreciate you because when you smile I am blinded every single time because I feel as if I am looking at the very sun itself but i am pulled back to earth from the heavens when you start speaking lovely words. 

My dear you will never be able to know how much you mean and you never seem to realize it either. 

You are the very definition of all that is good. How can anything else compete? The moon shines and the waves lap at the ocean but their beauty is nothing next to yours. 

The heart that you have is so pure and gentle that everytime you give it to me im afraid I will taint it. 

I believe that the vastness of the ocean calls you because you were once part of it. My goddess of the sea maybe you once were. It would be fitting. 

how else could you hold so much love and care in your heart? The ocean embraces the marine life just as you do to me and it is the warmth that I cherish, the happiness that I remember, and the smile that I love.  
I want to lift you up higher than the clouds and into the vastness of space where no sadness or terrible feeling could touch you.  
You deserve only the best and I'm terribly sorry that I cant give that to you right now. All I can offer is my undying love and support. 

The angels can only watch you with envy as you do more good on this earth than they ever could. 

I ask myself each time I see you that how can one person be so perfect? How can one person be so ethereal? How can one person be so much? How do you live day to day not knowing that you are the best thing to ever grace this earth? 

My angel, my goddess from now until forever and even after that I will love you with my whole heart, my whole body, my whole soul, and all that I have. 

I hope that some day you can feel even the slightest bit how much I truly do love and care about you. 

from your love, Aina.


	2. Becca

To my dearest most beloved, Becca,

From the bottom of my heart I truly do love you more than the cosmos. I think it would be impossible to love you any more than I already do yet my love for you grows with each coming day. You are the embodiment of all that is good and joyful. You are the love of my life and I would be lost without you.

The ocean’s vastness holds no candle to my love for you. It consumes my entire being. You are the fire in my soul and my drive to move forward. There is nothing in this world that I would trade for you.

Every conversation we have and every word is stored in my heart, forever to be kept on an infinitely large bookshelf that I can treasure forever. Your sweet and kind nature draws me like a moth to a flame. I burn with passion more fiery than a thousand suns for you.

Nothing in the entire universe could ever compare to your beauty. The stars in the sky are nothing compared to your blinding smile. The happiness that envelops me whenever we speak is enough to warm me through a hundred years of winter.

You have always been there for me and that is something that I cannot thank you for enough. You truly are my everything and so much more. You deserve everything this life has to offer. I believe that if you wished it you could conquer the world with just one word.

You are my queen and goddess. My love overflows from the well that is my heart and out into the world. I ask myself how someone could be so perfect. I know you would say that you aren’t and you have flaws. But to me your flaws are what make you perfect. You still glow brighter than any light even as you carry imperfections.

Every single day I wake up and I look forward to spending it with you. Nothing in life could make me happier than a simple ‘good morning’ sent from you. To me you are the sun that shines in winter and warms everything frigid. You are my apricity, the warmth of the sunlight in winter.

I cherish you and hope that we will be together forever. Such thoughts of parting are devastating to me. I want to give you the world and everything more. I would steal the moon for you if you so wished me to. There is nothing that I would not do for you. I would go to the ends of the Earth just to see you smile.

I cannot express to you the volume of my love, for it goes past infinity. My love for you will stand the test of time and it will remain long after the world ends. It will transcend lifetimes and I promise that I will always make my way back to you. No matter what it takes I will always be there for you.

To me a life without you would be a life not worth living. What is the meaning of it if you are not there with me? I want to spend every moment of my life with you.The you that is amazing and wonderful and kind. How can a person fly so high and be so great?

You are my favorite person in the whole entire universe. Nothing amounts to how much I adore you. I live to please you and make you happy. Each day I try my best to bring you joy. There is no confection that is sweeter than you, nor is there a flower that amounts to your beauty. Nothing in this life compares to how good you are.

Your laugh is like a thousand bells chiming and it is my favorite sound in the whole world. Everytime I cause it I swell in pride because my life’s mission has been completed. I could listen to you talk for hours without getting tired or bored. I hang on to every single word you say. 

There is nothing that you could do to drive me away. I am here beside you forever. I will be your knight in shining armor and a shoulder to lean on and cry. Whatever it is you need I will provide it for you. It does not matter what it is.

One single lifetime feels like it is not nearly enough time to spend with you. Even forever seems short when I really think about it. I want to stay with you even after time ends and there is nothing more in the universe. I adore everything about you.

To stop loving you would be a crime. It would also be completely impossible to do so. You are my one true love and I hope you know that. You will never know how much I truly do love you because you cannot feel it. Yet I hope that even a fraction of how I feel can be conveyed through this letter. I hope that one day my true feelings will reach you.

I believe that it is fate and destiny that we met. We are tied together by the red string. You have changed my life for the better and I could not be more grateful. You have taught me so many things. You have opened my eyes to entirely new worlds. I will never be able to repay you but I will spend this and every other lifetime after trying.

The eyes are the windows to the soul, or as people say. Whenever I see you they are always filled with such happiness and warmth. It makes me fall in love with you even more than I already am. How could you do this to me? How could you snare my heart and keep it for yourself?

My whole entire heart and soul belong to only you and I hope you take care of them. My heart beats for you and I live to serve you. No one loves anyone as much as I love you. You are the best of the best. You are the only thing I want in this life.

I hope to share many more joys with you in the future. I hope to make many more memories with you. I hope that we laugh, cry, and live life to the best of our ability together. I will cherish you for as long as there are stars in the sky and even after that.

I want to give you the tightest hug and hold your hand. You are the sun to my moon, the light to my darkness. You are everything to me. I wish the best for you because you should have the best. You only deserve the best and I will give it to you if I can.

Nothing is impossible as long as you are by my side. I can get through anything as long as you are with me. I can accomplish anything as long as you believe in me. I know I can survive without you, but I do not want to. I want to survive with you through any testament. 

You are my guardian angel. You keep me on the right path. You always make sure that I am okay. I love you so much more than you could ever hope to know. There are no words to describe how much I love you. I want to shower you in my love forever. I want to protect your smile and make sure you are always happy.

There is no greater joy in life than the time I spend with you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being you. Thank you for everything.

Your love, Aina.


End file.
